Rewrite
by Sinfully Soulful
Summary: This is how Tomorrow should have ended. Season 3 Finished.
1. I love you You love me?

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! If I did I wouldn't have to write this.

Shippers: A/C & G/F

Summery: Starting off after Angel leaves AI in Tomorrow, he gets to the cove and waits for Cordy.

"Angel" Cordy says as she exits her yellow jeep.

"Cordy" he replies moving toward her. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked nervously.

"There's no simple way to say it… so I'm just going to say it." She takes a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm in love with you." She finally states looking him in the eyes.

Angel is shocked, "I don't know what to say."

"I was hoping you would say something dumb so that would make me NOT love you." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh." He just looked at her confused.

"Groo left me. He said I didn't love him, that I was in love with you. After thinking about it, I realized, he was right."

"Oh. Where did he go?" Angel asked, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know, but he left non the less. After really thinking about it, I realized that my love for you has gone beyond friendship and it's been like that for a while." She turned around pacing. "I can't believe I just said that."

"I can't believe Lorne was right." Angel said softly, thinking about what Cordy had just said and how similar it was to what the green demon had told him on a number of occasions.

"What?" Cordy asked.

"He said you love me, just as much as I love you." Angel whispered.

"You… love me?" She chocked out.


	2. Learn from Past Mistakes

Angel takes hold of her arm and looks her in the eye. "I have for a while now."

"We shouldn't though." She told him.

"But we can't help who we love, Cordelia."

"We can't make the same mistakes as you made with Buffy."

"We can't, and we won't."

"I mean, neither of us are any good with magic, not that Willow knew what she was doing when she first did it."

"I don't want to hurt you or anyone else."

"Plus I'm not as emotionally strong as Buffy is."

"She's more used to lost than you."

"I've only lost one guy, well three actually, Xander, Doyle and Groo."

"I forgot about Xander."

"Yeah, you two never really got along."

"At one point neither did the two of you."

"Yeah I remember."

"So what do we do then?"

"Why you asking me, you're the adult."

"So are you."

"You're the oldest."

"You can't use that against me."

"You're right, but still you've had more experience in wanting what you can't have."  
"Yeah and look how that turned out. I hurt Buffy and fled to LA."

"With me." She reminded him with a smile.

"True, very true." He said with a smile.

Suddenly Connor and Justine show up and attack them. The four roll off of the cliff and down the steep hill, landing on the beach below.


	3. Kids mess up everything

"Connor, what's going on?" Angel asks his son.

"My father's justice." Connor growls.

"What?" Angel asks confused.

"I saw you kill Holtz. Don't try to lie." Justine put in.

Angel turned to look at his son. "She's lying, Connor. I didn't touch him."

"You're lying."

"Angel didn't kill Holtz Connor. He wouldn't do that." Cordy tried to reason with the boy.

"You're a liar too." Connor yells.

Justine launches for Cordelia, Cordelia gets scared and uses her weird new powers to keep Justine away. Unable to control her new powers, Cordelia inadvertently causes Justine to burst into flames. Connor runs to help her but is unable to and Justine dies.

Connor looks over at Cordelia. "You killed her, no wonder he loves you, you're a ruthless murder just like he is." She spat.

"Connor." Angel warns.

"My name is Stephen." He says as before launching himself at his father. Cordy grabs Connor by the shirt and pulls him off of the fallen Angel.

"Leave him alone!" She yells.

"Get off of me BITCH!" Connor yells pushing her off of him.

Cordelia hits her head on a rock and is knocked unconscious.


	4. The End is only the begining sometimes

"Angel? Angel man you down there?" Gunn yells.

"Cordy. Cordelia?" Fred yells.

"We're down here." Angel yells up the hill.

"Connor's… right there fighting with you." Fred finishes looking down the hill.

Gunn and Fred climb down the hill. Angel pushes Connor off of him and knocks him into a rock. Connor's out cold.

"Grab Cordy." Angel yells to Gunn.

The three run up the hill to the cars. Angel jumps into his car with Fred who's holding Cordy. Gunn jumps into his pick up and they peel away from the cove.

THE END


End file.
